User talk:Alatari
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Dharma and Greg page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 13:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) # Read the above list of policies first and foremost! # If making a statement such as Seth's close encounter with Dharma and Greg, you MUST provide a link to back up your statement! # Do not rewrite past plot descriptions. You may ONLY make spelling corrections. If you think something critical has been omitted or a statement is false, make an entry on the talk page and it will be investigated. Noting the "Gilbert & Sullivan" musical is NOT critical to the plot. --Buckimion (talk) 14:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed the Dharma and Greg hypothesis was a joke in the fine print under the picture and was on my way to remove what I inserted when you blocked me. http://www.armenianeagle.com/2008/04/05/why-does-seth-macfarlane-hate-dharma-and-greg/ Alatari (talk) 14:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The plot description really should mention the musical if even in a few word aside. It takes up 4 minutes of the episode. I've been editing Wikipedia and Wikia for years. Yeah, I made a mistake on the Seth as Greg info. Alatari (talk) 14:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The musical isn't even part of the original broadcast version. So despite its length, it isn't integral. Our policies are formed as a backlash against the zoo that wikipedia and other wikis have become. We encourage original edits, not picking over with a thesaurus. --Buckimion (talk) 14:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I've read your policies and can not find any reference to the content had to be in the original broadcast: http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Guy_Wiki:Editing_Policy. Under no circumstances will fan fiction or other fan-produced work be permitted here. All pages should be of information contained in the television show. Professionally produced media available for sale may be included as "Merchandise". Information provided in books, almanacs, DVD covers or even interviews is not considered official until it is used within an episode.. The musical production is in the episode as released on DVD and so information about the musical, according to your own guidelines, is allowed to be included in the articles. Alatari (talk) 14:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) No, it is NOT contradictory. The number is not integral to the plot and won't go in. If you do not like it you should go elsewhere because I can promise your time here will be short. --Buckimion (talk) 14:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Have a nice holiday then! Alatari (talk) 15:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed it's linked and has it's own page http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/I%27ve_Got_a_Little_List Alatari (talk) 15:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) There are a number of our fans that want to hear anything by Seth/the show. If it does not make the original broadcast, then it is tagged with "Musical Number(s) (deleted)". This does not mean it isn't part of an extended version somewhere. --Buckimion (talk) 15:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed you had to protect that page and had an incident about it before. I was just watching the episode today and after seeing it 5 times before and there was a musical number I'd never seen before and was shocked. Alatari (talk) 15:16, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry again about the Dharma and Greg false info. I thought the guy was serious and it would have made a lot of sense as to Seth's disdain for the show. Alatari (talk) 15:16, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Here is the whole section: Musical Number(s) Deleted. Probably a lot of stuff you were previously unfamiliar with. --Buckimion (talk) 15:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :18 cut musical numbers! Ha, new content I've not seen! Thanks. I'd not seen the 100th episode outtakes episode and was lucky to find it mislabeled as 'Lois Kills Stewie'. If you were able to tell the creator of Family Guy something, what would it be? asks Seth the creator to the people who hate the show and wouldn't recommend it to anyone. Hilarious! Alatari (talk) 15:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "The Family Guy 100th Episode Special" --Buckimion (talk) 15:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Don't have the spare change to get all these DVD's to catch the deleted scenes. Owell. Alatari (talk) 16:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC)